


浴缸

by wumingwuying



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingwuying/pseuds/wumingwuying
Summary: 上篇后续如愿以偿的老秦
Kudos: 3





	浴缸

微烫的水温将梅九亮整个人都染上了红色，他正挂在秦霄贤身上，而两个人正一丝不挂得面对面坐在浴缸里。

空间狭窄，却足以包容两个纤细又紧贴的人。  
刚才做了只一次，窗外隐隐约约透着的亮光却彰显着梅九亮有多困。

这一闹居然就快到日出了，和秦霄贤对比起来过于正常的生物钟使得梅九亮意识几乎全无，只挂在对方身上闭着眼享受对方带来的清洗服务，已然接近梦乡。

秦霄贤却越来越清醒了。

怀中抱着赤裸的美人，滚烫的肌肤零距离相接触，何况自己的手指还在对方光滑的肌肤上到处抚摸，换谁顶得住。

一次还是有点少。

秦霄贤咽了咽口水，悄然将手指探进股缝，又伸向深处探进去，勾着手指，按压那块浅浅的凸起。

“嗯～别闹……”怀里的人一个颤栗，情不自禁吐出一丝丝呻吟，又撒起娇，“困……”

软软糯糯的声音听得实在让人想欺负，秦霄贤没忍住还是啃咬起梅九亮的肩颈，浓郁的沐浴露清香使他沉醉不已。

秦霄贤又放开见红了的肌肤，另一只手抚上对方的后脑勺，唇齿准确无误地找到了他诱人的唇舌。

接吻大概是情侣间最具感情的事情，法式接吻更是夹带着丰富的情欲。听着黏腻的水声，感受着体内的手指玩似的轻柔按摩自己敏感处，梅九亮几乎是一下就软了身子，呼吸也变得厚重。

于是他也是情不自禁抱紧面前的人，更让大块胸膛贴近对方，感受着互相的一厢炽热。

渐渐梅九亮前端半抬了头，一会儿又滴出了些许浑浊的前列腺液，在温水中就马上散去看不见。

秦霄贤也是早已挺立到难受，在水汽中几乎是浑身发热。

箭在弦上。

手边的沐浴露变成了很好的润滑工具，方才才被开拓过的后穴显然不需要过多扩张，就着散发出淡淡香味的沐浴露，秦霄贤迫不及待得贯穿到底。

“啊！啊……”

一声惊呼声后，梅九亮才感觉到体内性器的清晰的轮廓，他才发觉这人居然没戴套。

“诶你别……”

“就这一次，我不射进去。”秦霄贤声音可怜巴巴的，看着梅九亮的眼神像只讨食的小狗，“好不好？”

对梅九亮来说，拒绝恋人的请求大概是世界第一难题。内心挣扎无果，最后还是败给这只大型犬。

“……好。”

不过确实更舒服就是了……

梅九亮这么想着，思绪就被对方的抽插打断。

没有了隔阂的交合处比往常更让人刺激，触觉似乎被放大般，秦霄贤只感觉梅九亮的内壁都在吮吸自己，呼吸都沉重了。他小心翼翼地动作，却也忍不住加速，每一下都直达深处，恨不得将眼前人吃进肚里。

“唔……啊…啊……不行……”

被不停贯穿的同时，乳头也被对方用舌头挑逗着，湿热的软体毫不留情地欺负胸前敏感的红缨，刺激得梅九亮头皮发着麻。

“呃啊……你慢点……啊……”

甜腻的呻吟声声都进入了秦霄贤的耳朵里，对方的求饶让他更加发疯似的肏干着。舌头离开了对方胸口，扯出一丝银丝，明亮的灯光让那红豆更显殷红，被水包裹着挺在空气中，令人怜悯。

秦霄贤却没空管那两颗空落落的乳尖，他只大幅度将自己送入梅九亮的身体，欲望占据了多数的思想，开口的时候声音都沙哑。

“梅梅……”

“啊，啊，啊…”

梅九亮随着秦霄贤的动作叫出声，他的双手只能抱住对方以求平衡，自己前端硬到发疼也无法被爱抚，只觉委屈。眼角渐渐泌出生理盐水，随着脸颊落下一滴，又顺着下颚流到锁骨。

梅九亮吻住了秦霄贤。

眼角夹带着泪水，他莽撞地将舌头伸进对方齿关，又亲吻对方的唇。

好像在诉求让秦霄贤慢点儿，又像是在安抚自己的委屈。

直到一股带着凉意的水流直冲自己更深处，梅九亮瞪大了眼睛，分开两人的唇，想责怪：“你不是说……唔……”

话语沉没在另一个吻中，这个吻到比刚才的温柔许多，比起舌头，接触更多的是唇瓣。

秦霄贤都不拔出来，就探手握住梅九亮滴着粘液的柱体上下撸动。

“帮你洗。”

从吻中冒出含糊不清的几个字，梅九亮听见了却没精力去想他说了什么。温柔的吻加上娴熟的服务，让梅九亮情迷意乱，随后交代在了秦霄贤手里。

“唔……”

浴缸里的水已经变凉，天也已经亮的差不多了。体会到了什么叫又困又累的梅九亮，闭着眼睛趴在秦霄贤身上，不小心就睡着了。

秦霄贤安安分分地重新放了水帮自己和对方清洗，看着怀里熟睡的人，秦霄贤轻叹。

“这次就放过你……”


End file.
